


Snow Fall

by MadameUnskrewed



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Dark, F/F, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Romance, Self-Harm, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameUnskrewed/pseuds/MadameUnskrewed
Summary: This is a story about a twisted Weiss Schnee, one who is more insane and yet calm. One that thirsts about the only person that has ever showen her love.Violence and self-harm in this story, so think twice about reading it, if you are sensible.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee
Kudos: 11





	Snow Fall

**Snow Fall**

Prologue

* * *

It’s what you deserve.

She could hear it so clearly in her mind. Those haunting words.

Liquid was floating down her arms, the pressure she felt was finally released. Not good enough. She took another shard and ram it into her arm. Her smile was relaxed, this was routine. The lovely contrast of red and white gave her a warm feeling in her stomach, it was truly beautiful.

It only looked even more beautiful on her. She would be here any minute, Weiss knew that. In that moment her door was thrown open and a person looking like an older Weiss came with a saddened expression in the room.

“Weiss..” those were the only words escaping her lips. She thought she took every sharp object from her room, but that her Sister would shatter her mirror to use the shards. In the middle of the room stood Weiss, with a smiling expression, that send Winter shudders down her back. She didn’t know when this all started but it build up to a routine. Weiss would cut herself open and wait for her. “Winter you’re the most divine creature you know that do you?” Where did it all go wrong? Weiss used to be normal, their relationship used to be normal. “Winter make it stop.” It took an abnormal amount of self-control from Winter to walk up to Weiss. It always went like this. She wants her to make it stop but in the most unpleasant way.

She kneeled down in front of Weiss, her Sister had already stretched her arm out, and Winter took it carefully into her own hands. It always tasted the same, warm and metallic. Her tongue cleaned her wounds in gentle licks. It was the only way to get it of Weiss, the only way she tolerates it. Winter was at her breaking point, she could no longer stand to do this, to see her sister like this, that’s why she would leave for the academy, and leave Weiss with him. He must be the reason why Weiss was acting like this, if she just knew what happened. Weiss could be completely sane in one moment, and in the next she would slit herself wide open. Maybe she should stay, can she really leave Weiss alone. She finished Weiss arms, glad that it was over. “Win-terrr.” She felt a blood drop on her cheek, her eyes followed the source of the voice, and her stomach turned around.

She tried to control her shock and disgust, but her eyes gave her away. “Winter you wouldn’t possibly leave one part out, please stop it, it hurts so much.” She grabbed Winters wrist tugged her back and fell onto the bed with Winter on top of her, her lip, her tongue, out of them flew a whole river of blood. She had to do everything to help Weiss, so she leaned down and met her sister’s bloody lips, tasting like iron. In the end it was a mix of Winters tears and Weiss’s blood. This had never happened before. It was final for Winter, she would leave. It would just get worse if she were to stay here.

“She ran away because of you, you know?” The voice in her head was today more annoying than ever. “I know”, her eyes focused on the mirror in front of her. Weiss knew that what she had done to her sister was not normal. She was self-aware of her own behavior. “But how else would she stay close to me.” This was one of those sane moments Weiss had when she wasn’t lost in a pool of madness. “But you know, I will get her back.” Winter has been the only person to show her love, she loved Winter. There was nothing wrong with it. It was bound to happen. They belonged together, why couldn’t Winter see this too. She would become strong, she would become the best huntress ever known on remnant. With every method available to her. Her amount of aura was already extremely high, since she cut herself so regularly before Winter left. She stopped with it after Winter left. There was no more reason to. 

The only thing she had left now was the thing that ripped her sanity apart. The voice in her head. But the voice was her friend, it showed Weiss the truth, it guided her, she would be nothing without it.

"So, lets train Weiss, we have some work in front of us if we want to get her back."

With a twisted smile she turned around and left her room. 

End of prologue

* * *


End file.
